Double Numbershot 97 & 5: Pendulums of the Future
by uyigho98
Summary: Yuma, Tori, Astral, and Mia have faced many strange situations together but nothing as strange as somehow ending up in the time of the next Dueling Legend!
1. Chapter 1

uyigho98: Alright! Time for my newest Numbershot, which is also a cross-over, to begin!

Yuma: What show is being crossed over with Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal?

uyigho98: The next generation of dueling! The show with action duels! Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V!

Yuya: Time for me to have some fun!

uyigho98: That's right Yuya! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of its characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or any of its characters.

* * *

Double Numbershot 97 & 5: Pendulum of the Future

Chapter 1

"Hurry Yuma!" Astral cried.

"You got it Astral!" Yuma said.

Astral and Mia had earlier sensed a extremely powerful Number card that no one had found yet. After telling Yuma and Tori the 4 of them went looking for it.

"Mia! Are we close?" Tori asked.

"Almost there," the pink Astral Being replied.

"Huh!?" Astral gasped, "Mia! We were wrong!"

"What do you mean Astral?" Mia asked.

"There isn't a Number, there are _Numbers_!" Astral replied, "There is more than one!"

Mia gasped in surprise.

"That might explain how powerful the signal was!" Tori realized.

"That must be it!" Yuma agreed.

*1 hour of looking later*

"There!" Astral cried pointing at 2 cards on the ground.

"Quick let's get them!" Mia said.

They all ran over to the cards when a portal appeared right above the cards.

"What in the-!?" Yuma yelled as the Numbers flew into the portal.

"YUMA!"

Yuma looked to his right to see Tori being dragged towards the portal along with Mia.

"TORI!" Yuma cried before he realized he was also being dragged.

"Ahhhhh!" they all screamed as they lost their footing and flew into the portal which closed behind them.

*Later*

"Hey! Are you 2 alright?"

Yuma groaned before slowly opening his eyes. A young boy with green and crimson hair along with crimson eyes came into focus.

"Are you alright?" The boy repeated.

"Ugh. Yeah I think so." Yuma answered slowly getting up along with Tori who was right beside him.

The boy sighed in relief, "That's good. I'm Yuya. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuma," Yuma replied, "And this is Tori.

"Wait! Yuma!?" Yuya cried excitedly, "Yuma Tsukumo!?"

"Uh, yeah," Yuma said blinking.

"Oh my god! I cant believe this!" Yuya smiled, "I cant believe I'm talking to such a famous duelist!"

"Huh? Famous?" Yuma muttered.

Yuya then grabbed his hand saying, "Come on! I want you to meet my friends!"

Yuya then started running while pulling Yuma behind him with Tori running after them.

"Wait!" Yuma cried, "Where are we going!?"

"To the You Show Duel School!"

"Huh? You Show Duel School?"

"Yeah! The best Duel School in Miami City!"

"What!? Miami City!?" Yuma and Tori exclaimed.

* * *

uyigho98: So Yuma and Tori have awoken in the time of Arc V and have met Yuya! I decided to make Yuma a famous duelist in Arc V because that's what Yuma wanted to be in the show, a dueling legend. That's all for now. It might be a short chapter but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

uyigho98: All right! Chapter 2 is ready! Any way disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine.

* * *

Double Numbershot 97 & 5: Pendulum of the Future

Chapter 2

"Huh? Action Duels?" Yuma, Tori, Astral, and Mia all asked.

Yuya had brought Yuma and Tori to see his friends and after listening to their story Yuya and his friends agreed to try and help them get back to their own time. While at the moment they decided to a have a duel just for fun.

"Yeah! Its awesome!" Yuya's friend Yuzu explained, "It's the newest evolution in dueling where you can interact with your monsters even more!"

"That does sound awesome!" Yuma cried, "I have to try it!"

Yuya smirked and said, "Well then, Yuma, I challenge you to an Action Duel!"

"Oh yeah!" Yuma declared before he and Yuya ran to the duel field.

As soon as they entered Yuya said, "Oh! Also Yuma Duel Gazers are not needed. And in an Action Duel there are cards scattered all over the field which are known as Action Cards but more on them later!"

"Ok! Duel Disk go!" Yuma cried as he readied his Duel Disk.

"Let the fun begin!" Yuya said as he readied his.

"Activating the Action Field, Plain Plane!" Yuzu's father, Shuzou, declared as the Solid Vision created the plain field with Yuya and Yuma standing in the center.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya's friend Futoshi said.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

They storm through this Field!" Tatsuya, Yuya's blue haired friend cried.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Yuya's other friend Sora declared.

"Action…" Shuzou began.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Yuma cried.

Shuzou snapped his fingers and cards fell from the sky.

Yuya's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"I'll go first Yuma so watch and learn!" Yuya declared, "Since I'm going first I don't draw a card but I can Normal Summon Entermate Discover Hippo!"

Yuya's monster, a pink hippo wearing a hat appeared before Yuya jumped on it and ran off saying, "Come and catch me if you can Yuma!"

Entermate Discover Hippo: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 800/DEF: 800

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"Oh yeah!" Yuma cried, "I draw! I Normal Summon my **Gagaga Wingman**!"

Yuma's monster flew down from the sky to land in front of Yuma. It was a man with orange wings on its arms. It was wearing a red jumpsuit and had a brown helmet with a blue visor. It had the Gagaga symbol on its chest.

**Gagaga Wingman: Lv. 4 WIND Warrior ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200**

Yuma then climbed on his monsters back and it flew into the sky to follow Yuya.

"Next up is Gagagabolt!" Yuma activated his spell, "If I control a Gagaga monster Gagagabolt can destroy any card you control!"

"What!?" Yuya gasped as a Gagaga Wingman fired a bolt of lightning at him.

Right before he got hit Yuya cried, "I play the Action Card **King's Shield**!"

"Huh!?" Yuma gasped as a shield appeared in front of Entermate Hippo and redirected the lightning back at them.

"If a monster I control would be destroyed by an effect, King's Shield negates that effect and destroys a monster you control!" Yuya explained as Gagaga Wingman exploded causing Yuma to fall.

"Yuma!" Tori cried.

"I play Gagagarevenge!" Yuma cried, "This card resurrects 1 Gagaga monster from my Graveyard!"

Gagaga Wingman reappeared and caught Yuma.

"Now I use my Wingman's effect!" Yuma declared, "If he's Special Summoned I can Special Summon another Gagaga from my hand! Go, Gagaga Magician!"

Yuma's signature Spellcaster appeared and joined hands with Wingman.

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"Just so you know Yuya, I never hold back!" Yuma smirked before yelling, "I Overlay my 2 monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

As Wingman turned fully green and Magician turned fully purple before flying into a galaxy portal Yuma jumped off.

"Xyz Summon!"

The Number 39 appeared and flashed red before something flew right at Yuma catching him.

Then as the red 39 glowed brighter Yuma declared, "Appear Number 39: Utopia!"

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2800 (due to the effect of Gagagarevenge)/DEF: 2000 2 Overlay Units

"Alright!" Tori cheered.

"Whoa!" Yuya gasped as Hippo stopped running to look at Yuma's Number.

Yuma smirked, "Utopia! Attack Hippo with Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia charged forward to slice Hippo in half. However Hippo jumped over to a bush with a card in it which Yuya grabbed. "Go Action Card, Avoid!"

After Yuya said that Hippo rolled out of the way with Yuya saying, "Rolling Hippo!"

"What!?" Yuma gasped as he saw them dodge Utopia's attack.

"Avoid is an Action Card that negates your attack!" Yuya explained.

"So, this is the power of Action Duels," Astral, who emerged from the key again, mused.

"Ugh, I end with a face-down!" Yuma said as his face-down emerged.

Yuya's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya smiled as he looked at his card.

After Hippo stopped running and turned to look at Utopia Yuya jumped off of Hippo.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Yuya announced, "We are now ready to show off our main attraction for today!"

Yuya's face then turned serious as he held up 2 cards: Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician.

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya then placed his cards on 2 ends of his Duel Disk. The word Pendulum then appeared on his Duel Disk in multiple colors.

2 transparent columns of blue light with Yuya's monsters in them appeared beside him.

"What's going on!?" Yuma yelled.

"Alright!" Yuzu cried, "Here it comes!"

All of Yuya's friends then started clapping and chanting, "Pendulum" over and over again which confused Tori, Mia, Astral, and Yuma

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya declared while a giant Pendulum swung behind his monsters, "Pendulum Summon! Appear my faithful monsters!"

A portal appeared in the sky and 3 beams shot out, a blue one, a green one, and lastly a red one.

The green beam turned into a viper like monster wearing a hat and a bow tie. "Entermate Whip Viper!"

The blue beam turned into a comical looking sword shaped fish also wearing a bow tie. "Entermate Sword Fish!"

And finally the red beam turned into a red dragon with a green left eye and a red right eye. And as the dragon roared loudly Yuya was heard, "And my ace! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Entermate Whip Viper: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/DEF: 900

Entermate Sword Fish: Lv. 2 WATER Fish ATK: 600/DEF: 600

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"What…" Tori began.

"Was…" Mia breathed

"That!?" Yuma and Astral cried together.

"Behold! The power of the future!" Yuya smiled, "The mighty! The magnificent! The amazing, Pendulum Summon!"

"Pendulum…Summon…" Yuma breathed before smirking, "Bring it on Yuya!"

"You got it Yuma!" Yuya smirked, "Go! Whip Viper's effect will now swap your monsters ATK and DEF!"

Whip Viper then rose its tail and started swinging it while rings came out of its eyes causing Utopia to fly down and kneel on the ground.

Utopia: ATK: 2000/DEF: 2800

"Next I use Sword Fish's effect to lower Utopia's ATK by 600 until the End Phase!"

Sword Fish then created copies of itself which shot towards Utopia pinning it to the ground.

Utopia: 1400 ATK

"Now! I attack with Whip Viper!" Whip Viper then lunged at Utopia getting ready to bite.

"Not so fast Yuya!" Yuma declared, "By using 1 Overlay Unit Utopia negates your attack! Go, Lightwing Shield!" As Yuma said those last words Utopia managed to whip out his shield blocking Whip Viper.

Utopia: 1 Overlay Unit

"Okay then! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared, "Attack with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes then breathed his spiral of fire straight at Utopia.

"No! Lightwing Shield!" Yuma yelled.

Utopia once again whipped out his Lightwing Shield blocking the flames.

Utopia: 0 Overlay Units

"Aw man!" Yuya griped, "That combo always works!"

"To bad Yuya!" Yuma laughed.

Yuya laughed too before ending his turn.

Utopia: ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

Yuma's Turn

Yuma: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma cried as he drew his card.

He looked at his card and smiled, "Yuya! This card will end this duel!"

"Huh?"

"First I play 2 copies of Overlay Regen so all Xyz Monsters gain 2 Overlay Units!" Yuma declared.

Utopia: 2 Overlay Units

"Now I play Double-Rank-Up-Magic Hope Force!"

"What's that!?" Sora cried.

"This card uses Utopia's 2 Overlay Units to Summon 2 Ranked-Up forms of Utopia! I am felling the flow!" Yuma explained as Utopia's Overlay Units turned fully yellow and flew into 2 galaxy portals in the sky. "Go Double Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" 2 burst of light occurred.

2 Number 39s appeared and flashed red before becoming murky textured.

As the 2 Chaos Numbers were forming Yuma was chanting, "The powers of hopes and dreams have the potential to merge along two different paths of evolution! The time has come for those paths to unite! Appear mighty Chaos Numbers of hopes and dreams! Utopia Ray Victory and Utopia Ray V!"

The 2 Chaos Numbers stood beside Utopia with the red 39 glowing on their left shoulders and a single Overlay Unit circling the 2 of them.

Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000 1 Overlay Unit

Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500 1 Overlay Unit

"No way!" Yuya cried, "_3 _Utopias!?"

"Now V!" Yuma cried, "By using an Overlay Unit V destroys 1 monster you control and you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters ATK! Go Spinning Blades of Destruction!"

V absorbed his single Overlay Unit before merging his blades and throwing them at Hippo.

V: 0 Overlay Units

"Not so fast Yuma!" Yuya said, "I play the Action Card, **Damage Heal**! If I would take damage due to a card effect I gain LP instead of losing LP! Then you take damage equal to the damage I would have taken multiplied by the number of monsters I control!"

Yuya: 4800

"What!?" Yuma and Astral cried as Hippo was destroyed but Yuya's LP went up instead of down and his monsters each fired a energy beam at them.

"Since I have 3 monsters you lose 2400 LP!"

"Ahhhhh!" Yuma cried as the beams hit him and sent him flying back.

Yuma: 1600

"Now what Yuma?" Yuya yelled.

Yuma jump to his feet and said, "I attack Whip Viper with Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia then slashed Whip Viper in half destroying it.

"Ugh!" Yuya groaned.

Yuya: 3700

"Now V attacks Sword Fish! Rising Sun Star Slash!"

Sword Fish was also cut in half but this time by V.

"Ahhh!" Yuya yelled.

Yuya: 1700

"Now Victory!" Yuma declared jumping onto Victory as it flew at Odd-Eyes, "Attack Odd-Eyes! Its over Yuya!"

"Huh?" Yuzu gasped, "What does he mean?"

"This!" Yuma smiled, "By using an Overlay Unit Victory gains ATK equal to the ATK of Odd-Eyes! Go Victory Charge!" Victory absorbed his Overlay Unit and 2 more arms appeared as he drew all 4 of his swords.

Victory: 0 Overlay Units

Victory: 5300 ATK

"What!?" Yuya cried.

"Go! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!"

Victory slashed Odd-Eyes 4 times cutting into pieces.

"Ahhhhh!" Yuya screamed as he flew back.

Yuya: 0

A buzzer sounded and Yuma's face appeared with the word WIN before the Action Field disappeared.

Yuma ran over to Yuya and helped him up laughing the whole time, "That was awesome!"

"I know!" Yuya laughed, "Action Duels are the best!"

Meanwhile, as Yuya's friends and Tori ran over to them, a boy was watching in the shadows. Since he was in the shadows there was no way to tell who he was but his mouth was the only part that could be seen. And it was set into a growl.

"Yuya… You will pay for humiliating me!" the boy said, "And now I have the power I need to take you down!" As the boy said these last words his growl changed into a evil smile while a orange figure glowed on his neck…

* * *

My Custom Cards

Gagaga Wingman

Level 4 WIND Warrior

ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your hand.

King's Shield

Normal Action Spell Card

Effect: When your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a monster you control negate that effect and destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

Damage Heal

Normal Action Spell Card

Effect: If you would take damage by a card effect the damage is reduced to 0 and you gain Life Points equal to the amount you would have lost. Then inflict damage you your opponent equal to the amount of Life Points you gained multiplied by the number of Monsters you control.

* * *

uyigho98: Yuma's first Action Duel has ended in a victory for him!

Yuma: But who was that guy in the shadows.

Yuya: I think I know, but I'm not saying.

uyigho98: Thanks Yuya! That's all for now! I'll get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

uyigho98: Time for Chapter 3!

Yuma: Are the 2 Numbers going to appear in this chapter?

uyigho98: Just one in this chapter! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to VileEXE.

Double Numbershot 97 & 5: Pendulum of the Future

Chapter 3

"Anything Yuya, over?" Yuma asked through a walkie-talkie.

"Nothing here Yuma. Sorry, over," Yuya responded.

Yuma, Tori, Mia, Astral, Yuya, and Yuzu were searching the city for any sign of the 2 Numbers. So far nothing.

Yuma sighed, "It's okay Yuya. Let's go back to the You Show Duel School, over."

"Roger that! Over and out."

*Meanwhile at the You Show Duel School*

"What are you doing here!? Who are you!?" Sora growled at a boy that had just broken into the school.

The boy was wearing a black robe with a hood leaving his face in shadows.

The boy chuckled evilly before saying, "I'm here to take you and your friends!"

"Fat chance creep!" Sora said before jumping at the unknown boy.

"Such a nuisance," The boy complained before hitting Sora on the forehead knocking him out.

"Sora!"

The boy turned around to see Shuzou, Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi standing at the door.

The boy chuckled before throwing 8 blunt darts.

Yuya's friends got hit be 2 darts each knocking them out.

The boy chuckled again and said, "Too easy."

*1 Hour Later*

"Guy's we're back!" Yuya announced walking into the school before gasping.

"What is it Yuya?" Yuzu asked before seeing Yuya looking at a letter attached to the wall with his fists clenched.

"Huh? A letter?" Yuma asked running over to Yuya, "What does it say Yuya?"

"Someone kidnapped everyone," Yuya growled causing everyone to gasp.

"He says if we want to see him again we have to meet them at the LDS center duel field," Yuya added.

Yuma's startled face turned angry, "Then lets go already! Yuya, if their your friends then their our friends too!"

Yuya turned around to look at Yuma.

"Thank you Yuma," He said smiling.

*Later at The Ware House*

"Here we go," Yuya said as he, Yuzu, Yuma, Tori, Mia, and Astral entered the central duel field.

"Hey! Guys!" Yuya yelled.

"Up here!"

They all looked up and saw a platform that Yuya's friends were standing on.

"So.. You came Yuya."

Yuya looked down to see the black robed boy walking towards them.

"You! Who are you!?" Yuya yelled.

"…I thought you wouldn't recognize me dressed like this," The boy laughed, "Time to show you!" The boy then threw off his robe.

"You!?" Yuzu gasped.

The boy standing before them who kidnapped Yuya's friends was none other than Shingo Sawatari.

"That's right! It's me!" Shingo laughed, "The great duelist Shingo Sawatari!"

"Who?" Tori asked.

"He's a duelist that once stole Yuya's Pendulum Monsters!" Yuzu explained.

"Ah!" Shingo smirked, "It appears Yuma and Tori have come too!"

"Huh!?" Yuma gasped, "How do you know us!?"

Shingo laughed before saying, "You'll see soon enough in a duel!"

He then threw something Yuma and Tori knew all too well. A Duel Anchor.

The Duel Anchor then split and attached to not only Yuya's wrist it also attached to Yuma's and Tori's.

"W-What the!?" Yuya yelled trying to free his hand.

"Don't bother Yuya!" Shingo laughed, "This is a Duel Anchor! With this you cant leave until the duel is over!"

"Ugh, fine!" Yuya yelled.

"Let's go!" Yuma yelled as he, Tori and Yuya readied their Duel Disks.

Shingo then activated his Duel Disk smirking and saying, "Now guys!"

"You got it!"

Yuya looked up to see Shingo's friends laughing. Then the solid vision began to activate.

"Action Field **Dart Archery**!" one of Shingo's friends declared.

The area turned into archery field. However the targets didn't have arrows in them. They had darts.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Shingo's 1st friend said.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this Field!" His 2nd friend cried.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Shingo's last friend declared.

"Action…" Shingo started.

"DUEL!" All 4 duelists cried together.

Shingo then snapped his fingers and the Action Cards were scattered.

"Now here are the rules!" Shingo smirked, "1st you all have 4000 LP each and have different fields! 2nd I shall start with 12000 LP! 3rd I draw 2 cards each turn instead of 1! And lastly no one can attack on their first turn!"

"Fine!" Yuya growled, "Let's begin!"

Shingo's Turn

Shingo: 12000

Yuya: 4000

Yuma: 4000

Tori: 4000

"I Normal Summon **Gamma Darts Shooter**!" Shingo smirked, "And thanks to its effect I Special Summon **Beta Darts Shooter **from my deck who lets me also Special Summon **Alpha Darts Shooter **from my deck!"

Shingo's 3 monsters appeared before him cocking the weapons. The 1st monster was a man in light green armor and had a orange visor carrying a dark green dart-gun.

**Gamma Darts Shooter: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 500/DEF: 500**

The 2nd was a man in yellow armor with a blue visor and was carrying a gold dart-gun which was slightly bigger than Gamma's.

**Beta Darts Shooter: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

The last was wearing red armor, a gold visor, and his purple dart-gun was slightly bigger than Beta's.

**Alpha Darts Shooter: Lv. 4 FIRE Machine ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500**

"Whoa!" Tori exclaimed, "3 monsters already!?"

Shingo chuckled and said, "I end with 2 cards facedown!"

Yuya's Turn

Shingo: 12000

Yuya: 4000

Yuma: 4000

Tori: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Yuya said, "Get ready Shingo! Cause, I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya then placed his 2 Pendulum Cards on his Duel Disk. The word Pendulum then appeared on his Duel Disk in multiple colors.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya declared while a giant Pendulum swung behind his monsters, "Pendulum Summon! Appear my faithful monsters!"

A portal appeared in the sky and 2 beams shot out, a yellow one and a red one.

The yellow beam turned into a rhino wearing a hat and what appeared to be a ring on its back with drums on it. "Entermate Thunderhino!"

Entermate Thunderhino: Lv. 3 LIGHT Rock ATK: 200/DEF: 1800 (DEF Mode)

The red beam turned into Yuya ace monster. "And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"So, you Pendulum Summoned on your first turn eh Yuya?" Shingo smirked.

Yuya growled before saying, "I end with a face-down!"

Yuma's Turn

Shingo: 12000

Yuya: 4000

Yuma: 4000

Tori: 4000

"Alright! My turn! Draw!" Yuma said, "I Normal Summon Gagaga Magician!"

Yuma's signature Spellcaster appeared with a grunt.

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"Next Gagagawind to Special Summon Gagaga Gardna!" Yuma declared as his monster appeared beside Magician.

Gagaga Gardna: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000

"I now Overlay my 2 monsters!" Yuma cried as his monsters turned fully purple (Magician) and orange (Gardna) and flew into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!"

"Appear Gagaga Cowboy!"

Yuma's Gagaga Xyz appeared on the field kneeling with 2 orange Overlay Units circling it.

Gagaga Cowboy: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1500/DEF: 2400 2 Overlay Units (DEF Mode)

"Now by using an Overlay Unit you lose 800 LP!" Yuma explained as his monster fired his gun at Shingo.

Cowboy: 1 Overlay Unit

Shingo: 11200

"I end with a face-down!"

Tori's Turn

Shingo: 11200

Yuya: 4000

Yuma: 4000

Tori: 4000

"I play Double Summon to Normal Summon Firebird and _**Octo-Wing**_!"

Firebird: Lv. 4 FIRE Winged Beast ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

_**Octo-Wing: Lv. 4 WIND Winged Beast ATK: 800/DEF: 800**_

"I now Overlay my 2 monsters!" Tori said as her monsters turned fully red (Firebird) and green (Octo-Wing) and flew into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!"

"Appear _**Ironclaw Ostrich**_!"

Tori's monster emerged from the ground. The bird was the height of an ostrich. It had dark gray feathers with light gray feathers at the end of it's wings. It's legs, neck, and head were white. It's beak was yellow and it had green eyes. It's oversized feet had black gauntlets with talons on them. It let out a caw as 2 orange Overlay Units circled it.

_**Ironclaw Ostrich: Rank 4 EARTH Winged Beast ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200 2 Overlay Units**_

"I end my turn!"

Shingo's Turn

Shingo: 11200

Yuya: 4000

Yuma: 4000

Tori: 4000

"My turn!" Shingo grinned, "I draw!"

Shingo looked at his card and his smile grew, "I play **Dart Practice**! This card Summons 2 Darts Shooters from my deck but their effects are negated and they are destroyed at the End Phase! Appear Ultimate Darts Shooter and Rocket Darts Shooter!"

Shingo's 2 Darts Shooters jumped out of a portal and onto the field.

Ultimate Darts Shooter: Lv. 7 EARTH Machine ATK: 2400/DEF: 300

Rocket Darts Shooter: Lv. 6 EARTH Machine ATK: 1900/DEF: 200 (The real DEF is currently unknown so I made up its DEF.)

"5 monsters!?" Mia gasped.

"I'm not done!" Shingo cried still smiling but now his smile looked crazy, "I play Star Changer to increase the Level of Rocket Darts Shooter by 1!"

Rocket Darts Shooter: Lv. 7

"Now I use Alpha Darts Shooter's effect!" he continued, "I can change the Levels of Beta Darts Shooter and Gamma Darts Shooter to 4!" 

Beta Darts Shooter: Lv. 4

Gamma Darts Shooter: Lv. 4

"I now Overlay Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to build the Overlay Network!" All 3 monsters turned fully red (Alpha), orange (Beta), and green (Gamma) before flying into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear **Rapid Darts Shooter**!"

A green and blue blur shot out of the portal and circled the duelists twice before stopping beside Shingo. The blur turned out to be a curvy female in a green jumpsuit and blue armor. The armor covered her chest, legs, and arms. On her legs the armor was below the knee and went down to her feet. On her arms the armor started at her wrists and stopped at her elbows. She also had a green helmet with a blue visor which allowed one of her yellow eyes to be seen. She also had brown hair flowing out of the back of her helmet. She then raised her hands to show she was holding 2 small dart-guns, one was blue and the other was green. The blue was in her right hand and the green in her left. She then took a battle stance as she was circled by 3 green Overlay Units.

**Rapid Darts Shooter: Rank 4 WIND Machine ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500**

"Wow!" Shingo's friends cried as they looked at his new monster with hearts in their eyes.

"I didn't know Shingo had Xyz Monsters," Yuzu mused.

"Hold on guys!" Shingo laughed, "I still have one more thing to show everyone!"

"Huh?"

"Ladies and Gentleman! It's time for the main attraction!" Shingo declared mocking Yuya (Who gained at least 10 tic marks at this), "I Overlay my Ultimate Darts Shooter and Rocket Darts Shooter to build the Overlay Network once more!"

As his monsters turned fully orange a orange glow came form Shingo's neck.

"It cant be!" Yuma cried.

"Sorry Yuma!" Shingo said laughing like a mainiac which matched his face perfectly, "But it is!"

A galaxy portal then opened up and Shingo's monsters flew in side. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and a orange 05 appeared and flashed orange.

"From the realm of time comes the beast with the ultimate accuracy!" Shingo chanted, "None can dodge this beast's rapid fire blasts! Appear **Number 5: Temporal Darts Dragon**!"

This time the Number didn't have a sealed form. It just flew down roaring before landing behind Shingo. It was a big blue and yellow dragon. Its yellow wings had target marks on them while its blue chest had a compartment filled with red darts. Its 2 yellow arms ended in 2 big and blue dart-guns. Its tail was blue and ended in a small and yellow dart-gun. It's blue head had 3 red horns pointing behind it. The orange 05 was glowing on its forehead while 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 5: Temporal Darts Dragon: Rank 7 LIGHT Machine ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000 2 Overlay Units**

"Now you all shall fall!" Shingo cackled as the orange 05 on his neck glowed harshly, "Including you Yuya! _And _your precious Pendulum Monsters!"

My Custom Cards

Dart Archery

Action Field Spell

Effect: You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand.

Gamma Darts Shooter

Level 2 WIND Machine

ATK: 500/DEF: 500

Effect: When this card is Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Beta Darts Shooter from your hand or deck.

Beta Darts Shooter

Level 3 EARTH Machine

ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gamma Darts Shooter" you control you can Special Summon 1 "Alpha Darts Shooter from your deck.

Alpha Darts Shooter

Level 4 FIRE Machine

ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

Effect: Once per turn you can select 2 "Darts Shooter" monsters you control. The selected monsters have their Levels changed to this cards Level until the End Phase.

Dart Practice

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Special Summon 2 "Darts Shooter" monsters from your deck but their effects are negated and are destroyed at the End Phase.

Rapid Darts Shooter

Rank 4 WIND Machine/Xyz

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500

Effect: 3 Level 4 monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly. All Battle Damage dealt to your opponent from a direct attack by this card is halved. Once per turn if this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase this card's ATK by 500.

Number 5: Temporal Darts Dragon

Rank 7 LIGHT Machine

ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000

Effect: Coming soon…

Cards made by Vile EXE

Octo-Wing

Level 4 WIND Winged Beast

ATK: 800/DEF: 800

Effect: While this card is in your Graveyard, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon this from your Graveyard. The effect of "Octo-Wing" can only be activated once per turn.

Ironclaw Ostrich

Rank 4 EARTH Winged Beast/Xyz

ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200

Effect: 2 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters

If your opponent activates a Set card they control during a battle involving this attacking monster: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the activation of that card and destroy it.

uyigho98: Whoa! So one of the Numbers has fallen into Shingo's hands!

Yuma: Yeah but why did he say that Yuya's Pendulum Monsters will fall along with us?

Yuya: No idea Yuma, but now way will he destroy the power of the Pendulum Monsters!

uyigho98: *mutters* We'll see about that. *normal voice* Well see ya all next time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

uyigho98: Alright! Chapter 4 is here and hopefully the next Chapters will be posted a little quicker!

Yuya: How come?

uyigho98: Because school is over, and its time for Summer Vacation!

Yuma: All right! I love Summer Vacation! *Runs out of room to change into a swimsuit before running towards a pool and jumping in*

uyigho98: *Anime sweat drop* Uh, okay. Any way disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to VileEXE.

* * *

Double Numbershot 97 & 5: Pendulum of the Future

Chapter 4

"What could he mean?" Astral mused.

Shingo then turned towards Astral and said, "Your about to find out exactly what I mean _Astral_! That's right! I can see you and your friend Mia clearly thanks to my Number!"

Shingo then turned to look at Yuya's Odd-Eyes, Timegazer, and Stargazer before declaring, "First Darts Dragon gives my Rapid Darts Shooter 500 extra ATK and the ability to attack twice each turn!"

Rapid Darts Shooter: 3000 ATK

"What!?" Tori cried.

"Please be quiet, I'm not done!" Shingo smirked, "By using an Overlay Unit Darts Dragon will show you its overwhelming power! Well, at least Pendulum Monsters will find it overwhelming!"

As Shingo said this Darts Dragon absorbed an Overlay Unit into its darts compartment. His tail then rose up behind him and turned to face Odd-Eyes.

"You see, Yuya, by using an Overlay Unit Darts Dragon can destroy all Pendulum Monsters you control including those that are in the Pendulum Zones!"

"What!?"

Darts Dragon's tail dart-gun then started shooting darts at Odd-Eyes, Timegazer, and Stargazer which exploded on impact taking the monsters with them.

"Now I attack Thunderhino with Darts Dragon!" Darts Dragon raised its arms and started shooting Thunderhino non stop. Thunderhino let out 1 snort before exploding as the darts made contact.

"Oh and by the way Rapid Darts Shooter is capable of attacking directly even if you have a monster out, so Rapid Darts Shooter attacks Yuma directly!"

"No way!" Yuma and Tori cried as Rapid Darts Shooter ran towards them, jumped over their monsters and started shooting at Yuma.

Yuma: 2500

"Ugh!" Yuma groaned while managing to keep his footing.

"However the damage you take is halved," Shingo explained, "Also since it dealt Battle Damage it can use an Overlay Unit to gain 500 more ATK! And don't forget that she can attack twice this turn! Attack that puny girl and send her flying!"

Rapid Darts Shooter, who was still above Yuma and Tori, absorbed an Overlay Unit into its right gun before firing more shots at Tori this time.

Rapid Darts Shooter: 2 Overlay Units

Rapid Darts Shooter: 3500 ATK

Tori: 2250

"Ahhh!" Tori cried as she was flown back from the explosion.

"Tori!" Yuma cried running over to her and catching her.

"Thanks Yuma," Tori sighed in relief.

"Are you alright Tori?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Tori answered as Yuma set her down on her feet.

"Good," Yuya sighed before glaring at Shingo, "You jerk! You were never like this! Sure you were mean but never this mean!"

Shingo's face went serious while saying, "What?"

"You heard me!" Yuya yelled.

*Flashback 1 (Bold Text is Yuya Narrating)*

Shingo was holding up Yuya's Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician saying, "After all these, are going to be added to MY collection."

"**Sure, you stole my Pendulum Cards…"**

*Flashback 2 (Bold Text is Yuya Narrating)*

Yuya's friends were on top of a tower screaming while the tower was shooting up into the sky.

"…**And you put my best friends in danger…"**

*End Flashbacks*

"…But you were never like this!" Yuya continued, "Back then you still had some honor, but now I cant see any honor in you at all!"

Shingo's eyebrow twitched while he said, "That might be true but I don't care! I'm still going to crush you! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Bulls-Eye**! This lets my Darts Dragon to attack again with its ATK halved until the End Phase!"

Darts Dragon: 1500 ATK

Darts Dragon roared before shooting darts at Yuya.

"Ahhhhh!" Yuya screamed.

Yuya: 2500

"I now end my turn!"

Darts Dragon: 3000 ATK

Yuya's Turn

Shingo: 11200

Yuya: 2500

Yuma: 2500

Tori: 2250

"My turn!" Yuya said, "I draw!"

Yuya looked at his hand and frowned.

"I place a card face-down and I'm done!"

Yuma's Turn

Shingo: 11200

Yuya: 2500

Yuma: 2500

Tori: 2250

"I draw!" Yuma declared, "I use Gagaga Cowboy's effect!"

Cowboy: 0 Overlay Units

Shingo: 10400

"Now I play Xyz Shift!" Yuma yelled, "Now by destroying Gagaga Cowboy I can Summon another Xyz of the same Rank and give Xyz Shift to it as an Overlay Unit!"

As Yuma said this Cowboy shattered. Then the Number 39 appeared and flashed red.

"Appear Utopia!" Yuma said as his monster appeared.

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 1 Overlay Unit

"Now I play Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall!" Yuma cried, "This card doesn't Rank-Up Utopia! Instead it _Ranks-Down_ him!"

Utopia grunted before turning fully yellow and flying into a galaxy portal. "Go, Rank-Down Xyz Evolution!"

The Number 39 appeared and flashed light blue. The true power of every being is at their beginning! Their origin! Appear! The origin of hopes and dreams, Number 39: Utopia Roots!

Yuma's monster appeared with a red 39 glowing on it's left shoulder and 2 yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Utopia Roots: Rank 1 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 500/DEF: 100 2 Overlay Units

"What in the world?" Shingo breathed.

"I end with that."

Tori's Turn

Shingo: 10400

Yuya: 2500

Yuma: 2500

Tori: 2250

"I draw!" Tori cried, "And just like Yuma I play Xyz Shift!"

Tori's Ostrich shattered before the Number 13 appeared and flashed blue. "Appear _**Number 13: Paradise**_!"

Tori's Number appeared and took a fighting stance as the blue 13 glowed on her right shoulder and a single yellow Overlay Unit circled her.

_**Number 13: Paradise: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600 1 Overlay Unit**_

"Wow…" Yuya breathed.

"Now Paradise! Attack Darts Dragon!" Tori yelled as Paradise rushed forwards.

"Huh?" Shingo gasped, "But mine is stronger!"

Yuma smirked, "She's fully aware of that! Roots! Do it!"

Roots then absorbed an Overlay Unit and rushed in front of Paradise stopping her attack.

Roots: 1 Overlay Unit

"What?" Shingo gasped.

"You see Roots can use an Overlay Unit to negate an attack and, if an Xyz Monsters attack was negated, he also gains ATK equal to that Xyz Monsters Rank times 500!" (I like the real life effect of Utopia Roots more than his effect in the show.)

Roots: 2500 ATK

"Wow," Shingo mused, "That's a powerful effect."

"You bet it is!" Yuma smirked.

Tori smirked as well while playing 2 face-downs.

Shingo's Turn

Shingo: 10400

Yuya: 2500

Yuma: 2500

Tori: 2250

"I draw and attack Yuya directly with Rapid Darts Shooter!" Shingo declared.

Rapid Darts Shooter ran at Yuya and tackled him.

Yuya: 750

"I use Rapid's effect to use an Overlay Unit and gain 500 ATK!"

Rapid Darts Shooter: 1 Overlay Unit

Rapid Darts Shooter: 4000 ATK

"Now attack Yuya again!"

"I was waiting for this!" Yuya smirked, "If I have less than 1000 LP I can activate **Entermate Parade**! This card negates your attack and Special Summons up to 3 Entermate monsters from my deck!"

A circus sign appeared deflecting Rapid Darts Shooter's 2nd attack before opening up. 3 streams came out. 1 was orange while the others were blue.

The 1st blue stream turned into the comical swordfish. "Appear, Entermate Swordfish…"

The orange stream turned into the viper wearing a hat and a bowtie. "…Entermate Whip Viper…"

The 2nd blue beam turned into mosquito-like creature that also resembled a boat of some sort. "…and Entermate Bugondola!"

Entermate Swordfish: Lv. 2 WATER Fish ATK: 600/DEF: 600 (

Entermate Whip Viper: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/DEF: 900

Entermate Bugondola: Lv. 4 WATER Insect ATK: 500/DEF: 1600

"Man your annoying!" Shingo complained, "I attack Whip Viper with Darts Dragon!"

Darts Dragon attacked Whip Viper but this time it opened its mouth and breathed fire burning Whip Viper to ashes.

"Now I play **Target Pain Share**!" Shingo smirked, "If I control at least 2 Darts Shooter monsters this card inflicts damage to all players equal to the total damage Yuya took this turn! However Yuya is not affected because he is the only player that took damage this turn!"

3 explosions occurred. 1 was near Yuma, the 2nd was near Tori, and the last was near Shingo.

Yuma: 750

Tori: 500

Shingo: 8650

Yuya's Turn

Shingo: 8650

Yuya: 750

Yuma: 750

Tori: 500

"My turn…draw!" Yuya panted.

All of a sudden Yuya's duel disk alerted him that there was something new in his Extra Deck. Confused Yuya opened his Extra Deck and saw something that shocked him but at the same time filled him with hope.

Yuya looked up smiling, "I play my face-down! **Entermate Recharge**!"

Suddenly Swordfish and Bugondola exploded. Then all of Yuya's Entermate monsters that were in his graveyard appeared behind him.

"1st this card destroys all Entermate monsters I control! Then it banishes all Entermate monsters in my Graveyard and lets me draw 1 card for each monster that is banished! So 4 monsters banished means I draw 4 cards!" Yuya explained while he drew his cards.

Yuya smirked before chanting, "I, using the Scale 3 Entermate Tiptoad and the Scale 8 **Entermate Cat Clown**, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed his Pendulum Monsters on his duel disk causing the word "Pendulum" to appear on his duel disk in rainbow letters.

The clear pillars of blue light appeared. 1 contained a frog wearing a hat and a bow tie. The other contained a cat standing on 2 legs that was wearing a big red nose, large floppy shoes, and a white vest with a flower on it.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya declared while a giant Pendulum swung behind his monsters, "Pendulum Summon! Appear my faithful monsters!"

The portal appeared and 2 streams of light shot out. 1 stream was red and the other was purple.

The purple stream turned into a monster similar to the original Odd-Eyes Dragon except for a few things. It's skin was purple instead of red, the jewels on it's chest were green instead of blue, and it's right eye was purple and its left was blue. "**Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon**…"

The red beam turned into Yuya's ace. "…and from my Extra Deck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Both dragons roared as their eyes glowed.

**Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Whoa. A new Odd-Eyes," Yuzu muttered.

Yuya then held up his right hand as his pendant started glowing harshly. "I now Overlay my 2 dragons to build the Overlay Network!"

"Huh!?" Yuzu cried, "But Yuya doesn't have any Xyz Monsters!"

Yuya's 2 dragons roared before turning fully purple and flying into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and Yuya's right hand started glowing red and green.

The Number 97 formed and flashed in 2 colors. The 9 flashed red and the 7 flashed green. A sealed form then emerged that looked exactly like Yuya's pendant.

The pendant then started glowing while Yuya chanted, "The power of the future and the past shall merge and become one! This new power shall give birth to a brand new hope! Watch as that hope emerges from the pendant of souls! Appear **Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon**!"

The dragon then shot out of the pendant which then vanished. The dragon was white with long glowing claws, glowing horns, white wings with glowing marks and was outlined in gold. It let out a loud roar as the red and green 97 glowed on its left shoulder and 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon: Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 2 Overlay Units**

"WHAT!?" Shingo cried, "HOW DID YOU GET A NUMBER!?"

"Astral, could that be the other Number that brought us here?" Yuma asked.

"I believe so Yuma," Astral breathed, "But why isn't Yuya possessed?"

"I think I know!" Tori gasped, "Remember when he was Summoning his Number? His pendant had started glowing! And remember he said his Pendulum Cards were created by his pendant?"

Mia's eyes widened, "So your saying the power of his Pendulum Cards are protecting him from being possessed?"

Yuya looked over at them while the red and green 97 glowed on his right hand. He smiled and said, "It would appear so."

* * *

My Custom Cards

Entermate Parade

Normal Trap

Effect: Activate only if you are attacked directly and your Life Points are less than 1000. Negate the attack and Special Summon 3 "Entermate" monsters with different names from your deck.

Target Pain Share

Normal Trap

Effect: This card can only be used during a duel with more than 2 players. If a player takes battle damage while you control 2 "Darts Shooter" monsters with different names inflict damage to all players except the player who took the battle damage equal to the total battle damage that was dealt this turn.

Entermate Recharge

Normal Trap

Effect: Destroy all "Entermate" monsters you control. Then banish all "Entermate" monsters in your graveyard and draw 1 card for each monster banished by this effect.

Entermate Cat Clown

Level 2 EARTH Beast

Pendulum Scale: 8

ATK: 600/DEF: 100

Monster Effect: All "Entermate" monsters you control cant be destroyed by battle.

Pendulum Effect: When a player Pendulum Summons monsters you gain 300 Life Points times the number of monsters that were Pendulum Summoned.

Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon

Level 7 DARK Dragon

Pendulum Scale: 6

ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500

Monster Effect: This card can attack 2 monsters your opponent controls during each of your turns.

Pendulum Effect: When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed you can return that Pendulum Monster to your hand instead of sending it to the Extra Deck.

Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon

Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

Effect: Coming soon…

Cards made by VileEXE

Number 13: Paradise

Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster

ATK: 2400/DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters

When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Material when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

* * *

uyigho98: Both Numbers have been revealed!

Yuya: I found it interesting how you gave the 2nd one to me.

Yuma: Same here.

uyigho98: Yeah. I think some people could guess what kind of monsters will benefit form this cards effects.

Astral: I think it's obvious.

Yuma: That's because you're an amazing duelist Astral.

uyigho98: I'll post Chapter 5 as soon as I can. Until then please review and see ya all later!


	5. Chapter 5

uyigho98: Time for the fun in this duel to continue!

Yuya: Wouldn't that be my line?

uyigho98: Not this time Yuya! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to VileEXE.

* * *

Double Numbershot 97 & 5: Pendulum of the Future

Chapter 5

Yuya turned to look at Shingo saying, "I now use the effect of Odd-Eyes. By using an Overlay Unit I can place a Pendulum Counter on Roots."

Odd-Eyes then slashed an Overlay Unit before aiming its claws at Roots and firing a blue light at him. When the light faded Roots had blue diamond on his chest.

Roots: 1 Pendulum Counter

Odd-Eyes: 1 Overlay Unit

"Uh, Yuya?" Yuma asked, "What's with the counter?"

Yuya smiled and said, "As long as Odd-Eyes is on the field all monsters with Pendulum Counters are treated as Pendulum Monsters. Also all Pendulum Cards cant be destroyed by effects and all Pendulum Monsters gain 500 ATK!"

"Say what?" Shingo breathed as Odd-Eyes and Roots started glowing green.

Odd-Eyes: 3500 ATK

Roots: 3000 ATK

Yuya then looked around and saw what he was looking for lying on an arrow that was on the ground. An Action Card.

Yuya ran over picked it up and smiled.

He turned around and jumped onto Odd-Eyes back saying, "I play the Action Card Nanana! This will grant Odd-Eyes a 700 ATK boost!"

Odd-Eyes: 4200 ATK

"Now go! Attack Rapid Darts Shooter with Rising Sun Spiral Flame!" Yuya declared as his monster breathed a spiral of fire at Shingo's monster burning it to ashes.

Shingo groaned from the impact.

Shingo: 8450

"Also this Odd-Eyes has the power of 2 in one!" Yuya smiled, "First the damage you take is doubled!"

Shingo: 8250

"And by discarding a card you lose LP equal to half of your destroyed monsters ATK and I gain LP equal to the amount you lose! Go Flaming Drain!" Odd-Eyes then fired a ball of light that impacted Shingo sending him flying.

Shingo: 6250

Yuya: 2750

"Ugh. You'll pay for that!" Shingo growled, "I play **Zero-Zero Dart**! Now since I took damage I can discard my entire hand to lower the LP of all players to 100!"

4 giant darts appeared and fired at each player causing an explosion on impact.

Shingo: 100

Yuya: 100

Yuma: 100

Tori: 100

Everyone groaned from the impacts except for Shingo who continued explaining his card, "Also no player takes anymore damage until the end of my next turn."

"Now I play **Medication Darts**!" Shingo continued, "This banishes all Darts Shooter monsters in my graveyard and grants me 1000 LP for each monster banished!"

Shingo's 5 Darts Shooters appeared behind him before shattering.

Shingo: 5100

Yuya growled, "Fine! I end my turn!"

Yuma's Turn

Shingo: 5100

Yuya: 100

Yuma: 100

Tori: 100

"My turn! I draw!" Yuma declared, "I end with 2 face-downs!"

Tori's Turn

Shingo: 5100

Yuya: 100

Yuma: 100

Tori: 100

"My turn! Draw!" Tori said, "Now Paradise! Attack!"

"Roots!" Yuma declared, "Negate it!"

Roots once again absorbed an Overlay Unit and blocked Paradise.

Roots: 0 Overlay Units

Roots: 5000 ATK

"That's all!"

Shingo's Turn

Shingo: 5100

Yuya: 100

Yuma: 100

Tori: 100

"I draw and equip Darts Dragon with **Darts Rocket **and **Darts Jet**!"

Jets materialized on Darts Dragon's wings while 2 Rockets appeared on its back.

"First Darts Rocket grants him 1000 ATK and he can attack twice! Then Darts Jet grants him 500 ATK and you cant activate Trap Cards when he attacks!" Shingo explained.

Darts Dragon: 4500 ATK

"Now Darts Dragon attack Roots and Paradise!"

Darts Dragon then fired his explosive darts at the 2 Numbers and destroyed them.

"Turn end."

Yuya's Turn

Shingo: 5100

Yuya: 100

Yuma: 100

Tori: 100

"I draw!" Yuya cried, "I play 3 cards face-down! Turn end!"

Yuma's Turn

Shingo: 5100

Yuya: 100

Yuma: 100

Tori: 100

"My turn I draw!" Yuya declared.

He looked at his hand then at Astral, "Lets go Astral!"

Astral nodded and said, "Ok!"

"We now Overlay ourselves to build the Overlay Network!" Yuma and Astral yelled as Yuma gained a red aura and Astral gained a blue one.

"What's going on!?" Yuzu cried.

Yuya then heard a voice in his head that said, "Yuya… It's me. Odd-Eyes. What you are now seeing is the power of ZEXAL."

"ZEXAL…" Yuya breathed.

They both then shot into the air like in an Xyz Summon before colliding. A crystal like portal appeared and in front of it the change was taking place.

While this was happening Astral can be heard chanting, "When true friends believe in each other no matter what and become one the true power of ZEXAL is revealed! Go ZEXAL Morph!"

Yuma then appeared in his 3rd ZEXAL Form. He had gold armor covering his body with patches of red armor. He also had silver wings while his hair was more defined and was colored gold and red. His right was now gold while his left had become orange. His Duel Disk now resembled an "X".

"What in the world!?" Shingo cried, "They merged into one!?"

"Go Yuma!" Tori cried.

"I play my face-down **Gagaga Numbers**!" Yuma cried, "This card returns a Gagaga Monster in my grave to my hand while returning a Number in my grave to my Extra Deck! I choose Magician and Utopia! Then it also lets me draw 1 card!" Yuma then drew his card.

"Now **Number Treasure **so since there are 2 Xyz Monsters on the field and both Xyz Monsters are Numbers I can draw 4 cards!" Yuma declared.

"Astral! For this move we need to modify the ZEXAL Morph!" Yuma asked.

"You got it Yuma!" Astral was heard.

Yuma's Duel Disk then glowed as 2 new zones appeared on it.

Yuma then placed his hand on his deck while both were glowing.

"Great duelists can shape the outcome of any duel into victory! They can even create the cards they need! Go, Shining Draw!" Yuma yelled as he drew his 4 cards.

"Shining Draw?" Yuya muttered.

"Its an ability Yuma and Astral gains in the ZEXAL Morph," Odd-Eyes explained, "It allows them to create the cards they draw so they can win."

"Wow…" Yuya breathed.

"Yuya!" Yuma cried smiling, "Time for me to copy something you do! But first I play the Continuous Spell **Overlay Pendulum**!"

Yuma then looked serious and chanted, "I, using the Scale 1 **ZEXAL Weapon - Drake Tail** and the Scale 5 **ZEXAL Weapon - Spark Whip**, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuma then placed his cards on the new zones on his Duel Disk causing the word "Pendulum" to appear in front of him in rainbow letters.

2 clear pillars of blue light appeared. Inside of one was a white dragon with purple gems on its body and wings of light. The other had a lightning creature with blue armor inside of it.

As a huge golden pendulum swung behind his monsters Yuma chanted, "Swing, Pendulum of ZEXAL! Draw an arc of light across the Nexus! Pendulum Summon! Appear my faithful monsters!"

A portal then appeared and 3 streams of light shot out. 2 were purple and the 3rd was yellow. The 2 purple streams turned into Yuma's signature Spellcasters. "Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl…"

The 3rd stream turned into a warrior with gold and white armor with a red 39 on his left shoulder. "…and Number 39: Utopia!"

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

Gagaga Girl: Lv. 3 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 0 Overlay Units

"What!? Utopia?!" Everyone cried.

Yuma smirked, "Overlay Pendulum allows me to Pendulum Summon Xyz Monsters!"

"I now play Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! Time to smash through the limits Utopia!" Yuma declared as Utopia turned fully yellow and flew into a galaxy portal. "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" A burst of light occurred. The Number 39 then appeared and flashed in multiple colors.

Utopia is then seen being circled by Utopia Roots, Utopia Ray, Utopia Ray V, and Utopia Ray Victory. All 5 monsters then held up their swords and started glowing multiple colors before a light flashed. Utopia was then seen having new armor attaching to his body. Then the 5 Utopia forms briefly appeared before merging into the new monster.

While this happened Yuma was chanting, "When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! Appear Number 39: Beyond the Hope!"

Yuma's new monster then grunted as a red 39 glowed on its left shoulder and 3 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

Number 39: Beyond the Hope: Rank 6 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 3 Overlay Units

"Amazing…" Yuya breathed.

"So what?" Shingo said, "My dragon is still stronger!"

"Oh really?" Yuma smirked.

"Huh?"

"Now I use the Pendulum Effects of my 2 ZEXAL Weapons!" Yuma cried as his Pendulum Monsters turned into a spiked tail and a electric whip, "I can now equip them to Hope!"

"Say what!?" Shingo cried.

Hope then grabbed the electric whip in his right hand while the spiked tail attached behind him on his waist. "First he gains 1400 ATK due to Spark Whip then Drake Tail gives him another 2100!"

Hope: 6500 ATK

"6500 ATK!?"

"That's right!" Yuma chirped, "Now! Hope attack with Rising Sun Beyond Slash and end this!"

"How will this end the duel?" Shingo cried, "I'll still have LP left!"

"Nope!" Yuma smirked, "Cause during my Battle Phase Hope lowers the ATK of your monster to 0!"

Darts Dragon: 0 ATK

"No way!" Shingo cried.

Hope then brought his swords out and started cutting Darts Dragon to shreds.

"Noooo!" Shingo screamed as he was sent flying.

Shingo: 0

* * *

uyigho98: I'll stop here.

Yuma: Why? Why not just end it here?

uyigho98: Cause I'm going to do something that might surprise people and I want them to wait! Please review and see ya later!

* * *

My Custom Cards

Zero-Zero Dart

Normal Trap

Effect: Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Discard your entire hand and lower the Life Points of all players to 100. No players take damage until the End Phase of your next turn.

Medication Darts

Quick-Play Spell

Effect: Banish all "Darts Shooter" monsters in your graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points for each monster banished by this effect.

Darts Rocket

Equip Spell

Effect: Equip only to a "Darts" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and can attack twice each turn.

Darts Jet

Equip Spell

Effect: Equip only to a "Darts" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and if the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Gagaga Numbers

Normal Spell

Effect: Target 1 "Gagaga" monster and 1 "Number" monster in your graveyard and return the targeted monsters to the hand and Extra Deck accordingly. Then you can draw 1 card.

Number Treasure

Normal Spell

Effect: Draw 1 card for each Xyz Monster on the field and draw an extra card for each "Number" monster on the field.

Overlay Pendulum

Continuous Spell

Effect: As long as this card is face-up on your field if you Pendulum Summon you can Special Summon Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck whose Ranks are between the Pendulum Scales of the 2 Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zones. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon and a Pendulum Summon.)

ZW - Drake Tail

Level 5 LIGHT Dragon

Pendulum Scale: 1

ATK: 2100/DEF: 500

Monster Effect: You can target 1 "Utopia" monster you control and equip this monster on the field to that target. It gains 2100 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Pendulum Effect: All Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be targeted by the effects of opponent Trap Cards. Once per turn you can equip this card from the Pendulum Zone to 1 "Utopia" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 2100 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.

ZW - Spark Whip

Level 3 LIGHT Thunder

Pendulum Scale: 5

ATK: 1400/DEF: 100

Monster Effect: You can target 1 "Utopia" monster you control and equip this monster on the field to that target. It gains 1400 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Pendulum Effect: All Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be targeted by the effects of opponent Spell Cards. Once per turn you can equip this card from the Pendulum Zone to 1 "Utopia" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 2100 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon

Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

Effect: 2 Level 7 Pendulum monsters

2 Level 7 Pendulum monsters

All Pendulum monsters you control gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving this card and an opponent's monster is doubled. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can discard 1 card; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK and you gain Life Points equal to the amount your opponent lost. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 other monster you control and place 1 Pendulum Counter on it. As long as this card is on the field monsters with Pendulum Counters are treated as Pendulum Monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

uyigho98: Ok last chapter and it will be very short but I like it. Maybe I should have just put it in the previous chapter.

Yuya: Well looks like my time in the spotlight is over then

uyigho98: Not exactly Yuya. Disclaimer is on the first page. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Double Numbershot 97 & 5: Pendulum of the Future

Chapter 6

As Shingo flew through the air Astral reached out his hand and absorbed Number 5.

"Ugh!" Shingo grunted as he hit the ground.

A buzzer then sounded and Yuya, Tori, and Yuma's faces appeared with the word WIN before the Action Field disappeared.

"Shingo!" 1 of Shingo's friends cried as they ran to him and picked him up.

They then ran away saying, "You'll regret this Yuya!"

Yuma sighed, "They could have said thanks!"

Yuya ran over to a lever and pulled it causing the platform to lower to ground level.

"Are you guys ok?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. We're good," Sora said before pulling out a lollipop and licking it.

"Well, you could just say thanks," Tori muttered.

"Sorry about that," Tatsuya said, "Thanks for helping us."

*1 hour later*

Yuma and Tori were preparing to return to their time with Yuya and his friends standing with them.

"Looks like its time to go back now," Yuma said as he held up Number 5 and Number 97, "Nice seeing you Yuya."

"Same here Yuma!" Yuya said.

They then moved to shake hands when all of a sudden Yuma's Golden Key and Yuya's Pendant started to glow.

"Huh!?" Astral gasped as the Number cards 5 and 97 also started to glow.

What shocked him even more was the 2 cards that had materialized in Yuya's hand. Copies of Number 5 and Number 97.

"What in the world!?" Yuma cried.

Astral then had one of his many 'light bulb moments'. "Of course! Those Numbers were created here in the future so that's where they should be but they should also be with us since we need to find all 100 Numbers! So the powers of Yuma's Key and Yuya's Pendant somehow made it possible to create a perfect copy of the Number cards created here so they can exist in both places!"

Yuya smiled as he heard this, "So that means I can keep these to remember you guys by and you can keep those to continue your quest! That's awesome!"

Yuma smiled and said, "You bet it is! So goodbye Yuya and keep those cards safe ok?"

Yuya nodded before a portal opened behind Yuma and Tori.

"Looks like its ready!" Tori chirped as Numbers 5 and 97 were glowing again.

"Yup!"

All of a sudden blank cards flew out of the portal and off into the sky.

Yuma groaned, "More Numbers."

Yuya then had a 'light bulb moment' as well and smiled, "Don't worry Yuma. I'll hunt them down and use these -holds up his copies of Numbers 5 and 97- to send them to you!"

Yuma and Tori nodded together and said, "Good idea!"

They then leaped into the portal which then closed.

Yuya smiled and turned towards his friends who had heard everything, "So guys the fun…"

He then held up Number 97 and yelled, "…and our Number Hunt has just begun!"

* * *

uyigho98: There! Numbers have now arrived in the time of Arc V!

Yuma: Does that mean there will be Numbershots in the time of Arc V?

uyigho98: Of course! They will be called V-Numbershots!

Yuya: So the fun is just beginning!


End file.
